wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Elevation
for the randomly generated contest!!!! Mud/Sky Is somewhat rejected because of his hybrid blood This may have some bad stuff in history like mild abuse Description Elevation, or Eli, is a small but stocky little MudWing-SkyWing hybrid. He has a hint of MudWing chubbiness in his legs, neck, and face, but the rest of his body radiates his SkyWing blood. He has somewhat of a puppyish expression, with giant brown eyes and a goofy grin. His legs are usually splayed, and his claws are spread. Most dragons assume that his interesting posture is a defect, caused by his hybridism, but it is actually just a result of Eli's carefree personality. Elevation has rich brown scales (#B27A4B) and a warm tan underbelly that is the color of wet sand (#D89A56). The scales separating his underbelly from his mainscales are a dull greenish-brown, and they are pretty much unnoticeable next to all of his other colors. (#6D5D3B) Eli's secondary layer of scales, along his back, are a richer orangish-brown, (#D0773B) which stand out against his odd purplish spines. (#402742). One noticeable feature on Eli are his purple horns and spines. They are long and slender, like a SkyWing's, and they are a deep purple shade. They stand out significantly against his brown scales, and they tend to bush when he is excited or anxious. Eli is not a very tall dragon. Being only about 13 years old (in human years) he stands to an average adult SkyWings' shoulder. It is estimated that he will not get much taller. His legs are short and stocky, not unlike a MudWings', but his neck is long, which makes him look odd. His tail balances the rest of his body out, as it is both long and thickset. Even though he is young, Elevation is very well-muscled and thickset. Personality Elevation is quiet, reflecting the color of his scales. He doesn't talk much, and is very shy... he's one of those 'hiding in a corner' dragons. He has difficulty making friends, but when he does, he is shown to be very outgoing and goofy. Eli carries himself with a goofy smile, but it will drop if he is spoken to. He has developed a stutter from his lack of proper socialization, but tries his best to be polite in every situation. History Elevation was the son of a female SkyWing and a male MudWing. His egg was laid during the War of the SandWing Succession, as the MudWings and SandWings were allied in the war. Sadly, his parents were not able to see him before he hatched, as both of his parents were killed in a battle with the IceWings near the MudWing kingdom. Elevation's egg was put into the orphanage along with all of the other parentless dragonets and eggs. One by one, all of the eggs were given out to female SkyWings without partners. Unfortunately, Eli was not lucky enough to get a loving parent. He was given to a middle-aged SkyWing who could not lay eggs. She never really wanted a dragonet in the first place, but she figured that she could use Eli for cleaning purposes around her house. When Eli hatched, his adopted mother ruthfully fed him and kept him clean, hating her work the entire time. She was prone to beating Elevation if he said or did something wrong, which turned the poor little hybrid into a paranoid dragonet. When Elevation was old enough, he went to school, where he was teased and bullied for being different. Elevation tried to ignore the insults and focus on his homework, but he found it hard to concentrate with all of the jeers ringing in his head. He often wished that he could find someone who would love him and hide him under their wings, but he had a very hard time making friends. He developed a stutter, and became very paranoid at every comment thrown at him. blablabla i need help Trivia * Has anxiety and paranoia * VERY insecure * Has a hard time making friends * Often wonders what his real parents would have been like * Cries himself to sleep most of the time * Self-conscious * Draws a lot to relieve stress * Is actually a pretty good singer, but is too embarrassed to show his voice in front of others * Loves dogs * Looks at himself in the mirror a lot * Sometimes has suicidal thoughts, but only when he's been bullied that day * Dreams about making friends and saving Pyrrhia * Is always imagining scenarios where HE is the hero * Wishes his adopted mom would love him more Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Hybrids Category:Content (DreamingWolf1) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Mature Content